D-Racer: The Draconian soldier ( Preview )
by gemm1mt
Summary: In a galaxy billions of light years from earth, a war is raging between a human subspecies and alien dragons. A strike team of soldiers infiltrate a facility to destroy a dragon super weapon, but one of the soldiers gets contaminated, by the weapon and mutates into a new life form. Somehow he gets teleported to earth, where he will find help from others like him, hopefully.


_**D-Racer Bio**_

Wildstorm/ Evangelion/ Mega Bloks/ Slugterra/ Lilo stitch crossover story. In this story set in the wild storm universe, in a galaxy far beyond most species reaches a war is going on between a race of human like aliens and an army of super powerful alien dragons, known as Predavors. So far the predavors are winning but the resistance is holding strong. Frustrated with the resistance the Predavors are constructing a new way to finally win the war. A new type of ooze called plasma is being synthesized so that anything that bathes in it would be granted the power to shapeshift into countless combat forms. When a group of Predavor scientists are working out the kinks of the ooze, but some resistance members bust into the laboratory and start busting up the place, however when a soldier is fighting off some Predavors he is blasted into a giant vat of Plasma and when the soldiers try to save him they are forced to retreat when a general arrives. A misfire of an energy attack causes the whole facility to erupt and explode. In the wreckage the injured soldier is found having 3rd degree burns and barely alive, however the Predavors sense Plasma in him so they take him back for further testing. After months of testing it turns out that the soldier has been given he powers of everything the Predavors have been trying to create, and are currently starting to try and Replicate the formula that created him. However after a year of experimentation and training, he finally manages to orchestrate an escape attempt during a resistance attack on their base. After escaping he fights one of the generals and eventually he gains enough momentum to reach velocity and blast through the predavor and catapult off world. For a month whenever he landed on a plane Ted he would reach velocity and ricochet off world to another planet and so on. Eventually he would reach earth and slam into the Atlantic sea.

The soldiers name is Matthew and he is a 21 year old soldier for the resistance whose lost most of his family to the Predavor armada. His only family left is his older brother and sister who are both protective and condescending of him.

_**Powers/ Abilities**_

_**Velocimorphing**_: When he is exposed to the plasma he was given multiple powers, his main chief power being having the ability to transform into several monstrous forms each with a unique power. They all resemble the velocity forms of slugs from Slugterra, most of them mixed with a more...saurian look if you know what I mean for example:

_**Velocity at 100 MPH**_

Forge-smelter Carnotaur

ram stone ceratopsian

Sand angler reptilian scorpion

Grenuk ankylosaur

Lavalynx rugops

Diggrix polacanthus

Hover bug pteranodon

Aquabeek ichthyosaur

Xmitter Baryonyx

Fandango

Frieghtgeist

Sharkus humanoid King shark

Hop rock ankylosaur

Slick silver ankylosaur

Tazerling Velociraptor

Frost crawler yeti YJ G-Troll

Infurnus Tyrannosaurus

Thresher humanoid King shark

Thuglett Thorney devil demon

_**Superhuman speed**_: To reach these Velocities he would have super speed and reaction time half that of Bart Allen. He is fast in his Velocimorphs, but nowhere near the level he has in human form

_**Superhuman strength/ durability **_ : In human form he would be able to bench 100 tons and have enough durability to withstand and a nuke without getting knocked out. He gets a strength and durability boost in each velocimorph, but it varies depending on the the transformation

_**Voluntary shifting**_: Even when he is trapped and can't reach velocity if he wanted to the transform he could summon plasma to cover his entire body and then transform into whatever form he wanted. Granted this is very stressful and should not be used all the time

_**Regeneration**_: He can heal from almost any injury in a matter of seconds, and can even regrow limbs and organs. With this he is immune to all diseases, and viruses.

_**Martial arts skills**_: He has advanced combat skills that would make a navy seal look like a fuckin amateur


End file.
